


Everyone has a Darkside

by delunestories



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Tony Stark, Dark Avengers - Freeform, Dark James "Bucky" Barnes, Dark Steve Rogers, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delunestories/pseuds/delunestories
Summary: Warning: This fic will contain very dark themes and emotional/psychological manipulation please if you are upset by dark themes then do not read this.Tony doesn't see how far Bucky and Steve have both crossed the line, how dark they've both become. After Siberia Tony lost part of himself the minute his boyfriend at the time put the shield in his chest but when they came to him asking for his help he was unable to turn them away.They both seemed so sincere and sorry and Tony despite everything still cared about the ex-Avengers, little did he know that everything they said was nothing more then a ploy to get him close enough to them that they're able to gently and slowly manipulate him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Fic: This fic will contain my own versions of Dark!Bucky and Dark!Steve, they're going to be doing some terrible and at times possibly triggering things in order to manipulate Tony. If you are triggered by gaslighting, emotional manipulation, or the use of mental health disorders to control someone then please don't read. 
> 
> Although I will say this first chapter is pretty tame. Contains slight emotional manipulation, Bucky nor Steve feel as bad about this as they're letting Tony believe.

Tony hadn't been ready for it, not for seeing him again. He had always thought that the next time he saw Steve it would be his choice after everything with the accords had settled down. Whichever way that clusterfuck fell. He had thought that when he next saw Steve the man would either be forgiven or caught for the crimes the government said the ex-avengers committed. He had not expected to see the man in his hotel room, in Cuba of all places six months after he had been left in Siberia by Steve.

"If I close my eyes will you be gone?" He said hoping that this was all just a product of his messed up brain.

"Hello, again Tony." Nope definitely not his brain this time.

"Why are you here? Why couldn't I just be going crazy? This would be so much easier if I was going crazy." If his mind had been creating hallucinations of his ex boyfriend then at least he could handle it. He knew crazy, he knew his mind, he could easily handle his brain deciding to fuck up his life. His brain had been fucking up his life for years. But no Steve was actually here, probably.

"We just wanted to talk."

Wait we? No no no no no.

"We? Who we? Because if we is who I think it is then I might just walk out right now." Or he might just suffer a mental breakdown whichever happened first.

"Stark." Barnes.

Great, wonderful, perfect.

"Well at least if you two have come to murder me and finish the job I can spare myself the mental breakdown I'm about to have. Actually being murdered might be preferable."

"We aren't gonna hurt you Tony." Steve said softly and with way too much care in his voice than he had any right to have.

"Shame, that would be fast at least." He reached over and grabbed the bottle of whiskey that was sitting on the bar. 

"Shouldn't you have a glass at least?" Barnes asked eyeing the bottle with more emotion then he'd seen from the man last time they met which meant BARF must have done some good for him at least.

"Well let's see, my ex boyfriend who lied to me and left me to die in SIBERIA just happened to show up in my hotel room with his super soldier BFF. So no Buckeroo if anything this one bottle isn't enough for the amount of bullshit that is currently my life."

"Tony I didn't leave you to die, I thought you'd be able to get home, I thought FRIDAY would have known to send you a jet or help or something." Steve pleaded, which at least sounded a little bit better than his non-apology, apology letter.

Tony sighed and dropped the bottle on the floor if only so he could rub his face with both of his hands. "Why are you both here? There isn't any reason for either of you to be here."

"It's about BARF, we know you gave it to Shuri." Steve said softly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tony said not even looking at either man his head still in his hands, he couldn't look at either man.

"Tony I know your work when I see it, T'Challa refused to tell us where it came from and come on, BARF? Only you would make something like that and call it something like that." Steve said inching closer to where Tony was sitting and all Tony could do was pray that he didn't come any closer.

"Fine, it was me I sent it to help Buckeroni." Ouch that was not his best nickname but he was practically shaking having them both here he could barely think. "I don't see how it matters."

"It matters, even after everything you still helped me." Barnes said softly and Tony did look up at him but for once he had no idea what to say.

"Is that why you're here? To say what? Thanks?" He very much doubted that.

"Not exactly..." Barnes said looking over at Steve and oh no he was going to hate this wasn't he?

"Tony, I need you."

Of course Steve needed him, of course that's why this all happened. Because who cared if he wasn't ready to see Steve or Bucky or any of them? Who cared if he was still having nightmares and panic attacks? Because Steve needed him, and that meant everything else didn't matter. "Why?"

"I'm so sorry, I know this isn't fair. I know this is wrong of us. But something's happened, and if I could avoid this I would. Because I know this isn't fair to you, but the Avengers are being attacked and I can't figure out who's doing it and I need your help and I'm sorry I really am sorry to ask this of you but you're the only one that can help us." Steve pleaded.

Tony could hear the pain and hurt in his voice, it caused his own eyes to water with tears but if there's one thing Howard ever taught him it was that Stark men don't cry. "What's going on Steve?"

"I don't know, someone's attacking us. Clint, Vision and Wanda are all out of commission. None of us know how they find us or slip past Wakanda's security, Nat said that we need help if we're going to find out who's behind all of this." Steve said and he did sound like he regretted this.

Tony knew he was the only one that could help them, they were listed as was criminals there wasn't a person out there that would be able to help them. Not unless they wanted to be known as accomplices to fugitives. Tony though did have previous ties to Wakanda, it would be slightly strange but not unusual for him to visit the king.

After all, they had been allies during his fight with Steve that people were now naming the Civil War.

"No one would blame you if you didn't do this Tony, you've already helped us so much with BARF it saved Bucky. Shuri said that he would be no where close to where he is now without it. I can't thank you enough for that, for giving me my best friend back." Steve sounded so sincere and happy that despite himself Tony couldn't resist smiling a little.

"Steve's right, we can try to do this without you. After everything that we did to you no one would blame you for not wanting to help us." Bucky said coming closer to Tony and Tony couldn't stop himself from feeling a little anxious at having the two of them so close.

Tony would though, he knew he would help them and they knew he would too. Because as angry as he was at them he still remembered what it was like to be a part of the Avengers. To watch weird Russian soaps with Nat, to playing video games with Clint, laying in bed with Steve and depending on him. They had all been so close at one point and as angry as Tony was that it had come to this he did miss those moments.

"I'll go." He said softly before turning to Steve. "You knew I wouldn't be able to say no." The words were soft and a little sad, because Steve had to have known he wouldn't have said no. Steve had known him better than anyone at one point in their lives.

"I did know, I didn't want to come here because I knew you'd never turn your back on us when we needed you. I didn't want to force this on you before you were ready to see me, but Tony I don't think the Avengers will survive long enough to wait until then. I really am sorry I have to do this now, if I could have I would have waited." Steve said and reached out for Tony's hand giving it a light squeeze and Tony isn't sure if his heart skips a beat because he's afraid or because he still loves Steve.

"Tell King T'Challa I'll be arriving tomorrow." Tony said softly not able to look at either man.

"Thank you, Tony. We'll leave I'm sure you don't want us around but we'll be there tomorrow." Steve said patting Tony's hand and leaving.

When the door closed behind the two of them Tony didn't know what to do. He wanted to drink this whole night away but he had arrangements to make if he was going to make it to Wakanda by tomorrow.

* * *

 

"You really think he won't work it out?" Bucky asked Steve once the two of them had blended into the crowd.

"I'm sure he will, baby boy is too clever. We'll just have to work fast." Steve said with a grin.

"You sure we should bring him in now before we make our move?" Bucky asked unsure about this whole thing.

"I'm sure, the plan will go easier if we have him by our side. Besides it's been too long without him, I never intended to leave him there Buck, that was a mistake." Steve said as the two of them turned down an alleyway and headed to where their ride was, they needed to hurry if they were gonna beat Tony to Wakanda.

"I know it was, but everything will work out Stevie. We'll get doll back before you know it." Bucky said placing a hand on Steve's shoulder before leaning up for a chaste kiss that was deepened by the other man. Steve's hands gripped Bucky's waist and he pushed the man up against the nearby wall until Bucky pushed him away.

"Easy Stevie, we both know it's not safe here let's get back to Wakanda and then we can have some real fun." Bucky grinned as the two of them hurried back to the plane needing to put the next phase into motion fast if they were going to ensure their plan's success.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never underestimate Tony Stark, it's a mistake that will cost Steve dearly. His plan isn't going as flawlessly as he hoped it would, but then again he always knew that getting Tony on his side wasn't going to be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you to everyone that left a comment or kudos on my first chapter and I hope this is as good as you were hoping for. 
> 
> No major warnings for this chapter, there's some very subtle manipulation by Steve done here but other than that it's pretty tame.

Tony couldn't believe he was here, that he was doing this. It was a terrible idea, it would end awfully and he would everything but yet he was here. In Wakanda. Waiting for the ex-Avengers to show up so he could do something, he still had no idea how much help he could actually be. He hadn't told Rhodey or Pepper where he was going or what he was doing. After what happened with Rhodey it felt like a betrayal to help the very people that broke his best friend but he couldn't tell Steve no. And Pepper was getting married, it wasn't right for him to worry her at a time like this.

"If you squeeze your hand any tighter you'll probably break it."

Natasha.

"I swear all of you just want to give me a heart attack." He said not even looking at her.

"Of course not, The Brooklyn Boys would kill us." A different voice said who he did not recognize. Which made him turn around and look at the man. Ah Falcon boy.

"You're Birdie number 2." Not his best nickname but eh he's slightly preoccupied.

"I prefer Sam, but Birdie can work too. It's nice to meet in nicer circumstances."

"Last I heard you were being attacked, not sure that qualifies as nicer circumstances." Tony said with slightly more sass than was really necessary but he couldn't control his mouth during the best of times.

"That is true, but at least we're not attacking each other. Plus at this point I'd take any new face." Sam said not taking the bait.

"Tony likes to poke people so he can see how far he can push them before they snap." Natasha explained to Sam with a smirk.

"Always spoiling my fun." Tony said shaking his head, trying to keep some level of normalcy. Inside he felt like he was going to break being around them again, but he would never let anyone see how much they affected him. When people saw that then they saw how much sway they had over you. Although knowing Natasha she still saw, he hated how she always seemed to know everyone's secrets even his.

He was about to say something else when the two super soldiers came through the door and any words Tony could think of died on his lips. God damn it, he hated the affect they all had over him but he especially hated how seeing Steve and Barnes affected him.

"Tony, thanks for coming." Steve said gently.

"You say that but I have no idea how much help I can actually be when I don't even know that much about the problem." He knew they were being attacked, but that's about all. Really he should have asked more questions about all of this before he left for Wakanda but all he could think about at the time was how badly he wanted Steve and Barnes to leave his room.

"We have no idea, Wanda, Vision and Clint were attacked alone at different places and different times. Wanda and Vision are both unconscious and Clint says he never saw his attacker, he was taken from behind, blacked out and woke up bloody and beaten." Steve explained which did confuse Tony a little.

Vision wasn't blood and bone like Clint and Wanda so for him to still be offline while Clint woke up is more than a little strange. "Was Clint attacked first?"

"No, Vision was. Clint was attacked last." Natasha replied.

"This makes no sense." Tony had built Vision his abilities shouldn't make him such an easy target, to make it so Vision is out of commission for this long would take someone that had an idea about how he worked and even he was surprised by how Vision acted, and he had helped create him.

"Why not?" A new voice said turning around he saw that it was Scott the new Ant Man.

"Because Vision isn't easy to take down, Vision is a sapient construct, a perfect hybrid between organic and inorganic material. His entire body is a mix between a synthetic simulacrum of organic tissue and vibranium. Add to that his cosmic powers, it shouldn't be possible to keep him down like this." Tony couldn't even think of any of their usual enemies that could do this without making it obvious.

"So what you're saying is this isn't some simple take down the Avengers type bad guy? They're big and bad." Sam asked looking at Tony.

"But why those three? Not to be rude or anything but wouldn't Captain America be the better target? Like he's the heaviest hitter." Scott said looking more than a little confused.

"Not necessarily, no offence Steve." Tony said moving to the window to think.

It seemed like someone was going to interrupt him when he heard Natasha whisper not to disturb the genius.

"Divide and conquer. It's an old tactic but usually effective, Vision and Wanda are both pretty heavy hitters in their own right. Clint provides aerial support, it could be possible that they think that by reducing your numbers they can take you all out." It didn't feel right though, it felt like he was still missing something.

"Not like we weren't divided before." Scott said only to have the others look at him disapprovingly.

"Did Hawkeye mention anything about the attack?" It made no sense to him, Clint was strong sure but for him to be awake first when he was attacked last made no sense, it suggested that perhaps they went easy on him which isn't a line of thought he really wanted to go down.

"Not really, he just said he was attacked from behind and woke up not long before we found him." Sam said which confused Tony even more.

"Wait so he was awake when you found him?" Tony asked and he could see their defences rising.

"Why so interested in Clint?" Sam asked as Tony sighed.

"Because it's weird, and don't look at me like that you know I'm right. I'm sure you'd agree with me Widow." Always count on the super spy to be rational even if it was about her partner.

"I do agree, I didn't say anything before but it's bizarre. Vision and Wanda are still unconscious even though they were attacked days before Clint was, for him to be awake before we even found him leads to only two possibilities." Nat said sighing.

"And neither of those possibilities are good, either there were different attackers or for whatever reason they went easier on Hawkeye." It did make him wonder about why an attacker would go easier on one man and not others. The reasons why weren't exactly good to look at though.

"Maybe we're getting a little ahead of ourselves, you've only just got here Tony we should have let you settle in and get something to eat before pushing all this on you." Steve said gently.

"I'm fine, Steve."

"Tony you should eat something, you need to take care of yourself." Steve said stubbornly, it felt like every conversation they had before when it came to Tony overworking himself.

"Steve has a good point, come on I'll show you around. I'm sure Shuri is dying to meet you anyway." Natasha said and Tony wasn't sure if he wanted to accept, he didn't know whether he wanted to get that close to them. After everything that happened wasn't this all just a little too easy? Then again Steve might have just told them to be nice to him since he was here to help them.

"I guess I spare some time for the teen genius." He said as the group dispersed. Tony and Natasha leaving to talk to Shuri, Sam and Scott leaving as well to grab some food.

"Let's go on a run Punk, we should burn off some energy." Bucky said with a grin Steve easily agreeing. Knowing that this was about more than just a run, the room wasn't safe to talk in the only safe place was on the outskirts of Wakanda away from the ears of the Dora Milaje that guarded the rooms.

When they were far enough away that it felt safe to speak Bucky turned to Steve shaking his head. "Jesus Stevie, I know you said he was smart but that was way too close."

"I said he was a genius but even I didn't think he would work so much out so soon I thought it would take at least a day or two." Steve said brushing a hand through his hair.

"We made a mistake with Clint, doll's gonna work it out too soon." Bucky knew Tony would have worked it out eventually but within hours of getting there was too soon they needed more time.

"We showed too much mercy that's true, I know Tony better than anyone I should have known he'd realize that Clint's injuries were less than Wanda's and Vision's." Steve had made a mistake, he had let his closeness and friendship with Clint affect his mission.

"What do we do now Steve?" Bucky knew that they had underestimated Tony too much they needed to work so much faster.

"Nat should be able to distract Tony enough for now, tonight I'll go see him, talk to him." Steve had to fix this.

"I thought we were gonna leave him alone tonight?" Bucky knew that Steve was panicking a little, but when they decided to bring Tony in this early they knew it would be a tight stretch. Tony was smart, resourceful, and strong. This was always a risk and they'd both known it.

"We were, but baby is too smart for his own good and maybe too smart for our own good too. We made the mistake so we'll just have to speed things up a little. Enough talk though, come on I'll race you back." Steve said patting Bucky's shoulder before running.

"Punk always cheats." Bucky said to himself shaking his head before running after him.

That night Steve knocked on Tony's door smiling when the man answered it.

"Steve, what are you doing here?" Tony asked surprised to see the man.

"I just wanted to see if we could talk if that's okay?" Steve asked gently he always spoke so gently to Tony now. It was strange.

"Sure, come on in." Tony said closing the door behind him. He had a feeling the man would show up eventually but he didn't imagine it would be so soon.

"How are you Tony? I know it must be difficult being here with all of us. You don't have to do this." Steve asked standing next to the window as Tony sat down on the bed.

"You can sit you know. I'm fine, Steve. Besides whoever is strong enough to take down both Vision and Wanda is someone we all need to worry about." Tony said as Steve sat on a chair that was thankfully not too close to Tony he didn't know if he could have handled it if Steve had sat with him. Then again there's not a lot of places to sit in the small room.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about or at least part of what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you still keep in touch with Bruce?" Steve's question did surprise Tony a little. What would Bruce have to do with any of this?

"I have ways of contacting him, why?"

"I thought a lot about what you said earlier about who the attacker might be. I was wondering if you thought maybe the other Avengers might be in trouble?" Steve asked looking at Tony while the man thought about what Steve said before shaking his head.

"I don't think so, Thor's in Asgard right? So he's pretty protected. Bruce is okay he just wants to be left alone right now after everything that happened." Tony knew that Bruce needed time, they all needed time really but villains rarely care about what they need.

"You don't think he's in danger?"

"Not really Steve, the attacks only happened here and Bruce is as unstoppable as they come and I don't just mean as the Hulk." The Hulk was pretty strong but people should never underestimate what Bruce Banner was capable of either.

"You're probably right Tony." Steve said but something seemed off, he didn't seem that happy.

"Something wrong Steve?"

"No, just thinking. Trying to figure out what we should do next." Steve said smiling slightly at Tony.

"Do you think I could talk to Clint it might help me figure out who could have sent the attackers?" Tony asked surprised when Steve shook his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea Tony, Clint erm... he's still coming to terms with being here." Steve said tactfully but Tony was smart enough to read between the lines.

"He blames me still then?"

"I'm sorry Tony, Bucky and I explained to the others everything that happened and how we all made mistakes but Clint well... he still harbours certain feelings about being here and what happened between all of us." Steve said gently getting up and sitting on the bed next to Tony.

"It's okay, I had a feeling anyway." Despite the fact that at one time they were friendly Tony always knew that Clint had certain issues with Tony's wealth. He did tend to make comments regarding Tony being born with money.

"How about Buck and I take you on a walk tomorrow? Nat can talk to Clint I have a feeling she'd probably be able to get the most out of him anyway."

"While that's true in almost every case, why do you want to take me on a walk?" Tony asked confused why the sudden interest in taking him anywhere.

"I thought it might help us, I know what happened in Siberia was inexcusable I just thought that if we got away we could all talk about it just the three of us. I wish I could have given you the space, I know you're still angry and you have every right to be and every right to say no but we're gonna have to work together to solve this and I just... thought maybe it could help." Steve said and it sounded so much like Steve, so sincere and sweet and caring.

Tony never could deny him when he sounded like that, but he wished he could sometimes. But Steve was right they didn't have the luxury of waiting to talk this out, Tony didn't have the luxury of figuring out his feelings and being hurt and... whatever it was he felt. The sooner he figured out who was behind this the sooner he could go back to his normal life, and if they were gonna work together he should at least talk about things with Steve and Bucky right?

But the idea of being alone with them, it just... panicked him. It felt like it did back in his hotel room, all he wanted was to be as far away from them as possible.

"I'm not angry Steve." Tony said finally when it looked like Steve was going to start talking again. And it was the truth he wasn't angry, he was afraid and hurt and empty but he wasn't angry. All he felt was this feeling of nothing, he'd been angry after Rhodey, he'd been angry when he found out about his parents. But now he just felt nothing but this emptiness like all the anger and all the sadness had just disappeared and all he was left with now was a feeling of numbness.

"We can talk here if that would help? The Dora Milaje are right outside no one can hurt you here." Steve said sounding so understanding and so sympathetic that it almost hurt.

"I guess it wouldn't be that much difference to what we're doing now... Okay Steve." Tony regretted it almost instantaneously but he couldn't change his mind after seeing the look on Steve's face. Even after everything that happened between them he still loved Steve. Maybe Howard was right after all emotions really can kill your mind.

"Okay I'll come round tomorrow with Bucky, I should let you get some sleep it's getting late." Steve said getting up.

"Since when do I sleep?" He hadn't really meant to say it out loud but if there's one thing Tony always struggled with it was controlling his brain to mouth filter.

"I know sometimes it's out of your control but you really should try Tony." Steve said reaching up like he was about to touch Tony but then stopped and put his hand back down. He wished he didn't feel guilty about that, it wasn't his fault, it was Steve's and Barnes but Steve always had this kicked puppy look to him and it brought this weird feeling to see it directed at him.

"Goodnight Steve." Tony said softly before closing the door behind the man and sinking to the floor, he hated this. He hated being here, he wished he had never agreed to help because none of this was fair. He shouldn't have to deal with Barnes or Steve, he shouldn't still love Steve after everything he did to him, he shouldn't feel guilty when it's not his fault things happened like this.

Why did he do this? Why did he agree to come? It would have been so much better if he had just stayed in Cuba. But then he knew, he knew he had to be here because whoever was powerful enough to beat Wanda, Vision and Hawkeye wasn't a threat he could ignore.


End file.
